


kyuwook | i don't even know why i put up with you sometimes

by plincess_cho (ai_hao)



Series: Fic Requests [20]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Author: Ai, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3495923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_hao/pseuds/plincess_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dialogue Prompt: "I don't even know what I put up with you sometimes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	kyuwook | i don't even know why i put up with you sometimes

Everyone hates when Donghae gets sick because he whines and refuses to quarantine himself, which then gets everyone else sick.

Kyuhyun, on the other hand, refuses to leave his room when he’s ill. (“Am I the only one who understands germs?” he’ll gripe once Donghae infects yet another member. “Is that why you never clean your room?” Eunhyuk will shoot back.) He’ll take his medicine, try to get the proper amount of sleep, and not pester the members into spending time with him.

But when he’s sick, he has to eat sick food, and Kyuhyun  _hates_  sick food. He despises tasteless broth, stale crackers, and plain bread, but that’s all his stomach will allow. The minute the members find out he’s under the weather, Ryeowook makes a beeline for the kitchen to prepare all of his home remedies for Kyuhyun’s ills.

He means well, he really does, but after watching the other members order fried chicken for the second time that day, Kyuhyun refuses the rest of his clear broth.

"Ya!" Ryeowook smacks him on the head with the ladle. "No chicken!"

"I’m sickkkkkk," Kyuhyun moans. "Why are you being so mean to me?"

Ryeowook sternly directs him back to his soup. “Drink,” he orders.  
"I’d like a drink. Do we have any soju?"

"DON’T LET THE LEPER DRINK MY SOJU," Heechul yells through a mouthful of chicken.

"Shut up, old man! I’ll infect you!" Kyuhyun yells back, lunging at Heechul. Ryeowook drags him back by the collar and thumps him back in his seat.

"Soup!"

"I hate you."

"Is that the way you treat your loving hyung who made you soup?"

"I hate soup."

Ryeowook throws up his hands in frustration. “I don’t even know why I put up with you sometimes! That’s it. I’m going to join EXO. At least they’ll appreciate me.”

The next time Kyuhyun’s sick, he gets an empty bowl on a tray with a package of uncooked ramen. Ryeowook makes him beg for forgiveness.


End file.
